gamingdatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
Urdnot Wrex
Born on the krogan homeworld of Tuchanka, Urdnot Wrex managed to survive birth as he was before the effects of the Genophage, but unlike so many of his people before and after him, Wrex actually cared about the long term prospect for his people. While he attempted to unify the various tribes of the Krogan people under a single banner to help reduce the chances of stillborns and stop pointless casualties in meaningless conflicts, Wrex had a difficult time. When he finally began to get the younger generations attention, the older generations began to condemn him, and his own father attempted to kill him on sacred ground, forcing Wrex to kill him in self-defense while his dream shattered around him. Bitter and turned cynical, Wrex gave up on his goals and set off to find work as a mercenary. Despite his rough exterior and past, Wrex has a strong sense of sarcastic humor that he often used to belittle those around him. His mindset was very focused on Renegade, and he prefered which ever solution to a problem allowed the most fighting and the easiest work, and wasn't the smartest, but at the end of the day Wrex was an immensly loyal companion, and would even consider a Paragon Shepard one of his closest friends in the years he followed the Commander. History Mass Effect Wrex found himself on one of the luckiest missions in his life when he was hired by the Shadow Broker to assassinate Fist, the owner of the Citadel nightclub Chora's Den. During his initial attempt to bypass Fist's guard, Wrex encountered Commander Shepard, who had just returned to find evidence of Saren's corruption to the Counci. When the Commander met with Garrus Vakarian, the turian told Shepard about a krogan mercenary that was stuck in the C-Sec Headquarters, and Shepard went to investigate, where Wrex agreed to help deal with Fist, claiming that the enemy of his enemy was a friend. After Wrex executed Fist during an all out assault of Chora's Den, Wrex helped Shepard track down Tali'Zorrah nar Rayya before she could give her evidence convicting Saren to Saren's agents in a fake deal. After saving her, the two of them decided to join the Normandy as full time squad members. During their adventures together, Wrex illuminated Shepard on the plight of the krogan people and his own personal history, including his past attempts to unify his people and his conflict with his father. Wrex had a suit of ancestral armor worn by his grandfather before him that had been lost when it was stolen by turian warriors after the disasterous Krogan Rebellions, and it caused him no small amount of grief to think about the only relic of his family he cared about in the hands of the enemy. After Shepard's missions of Feros, Noveria and the Artimis Tau Cluster, Wrex discovered that the armor was now in the possession of a turian pirate and krogan artifact collector Tonn Actus. Wrex and Shepard tracked down Actus to the planet Tuntau, located in the Argos Rho cluster, where one of the turian's many bases were located. The two stormed the base, shooting down and crushing all of Tonn's guards and automated defenses before breaking into the facility proper where Wrex and Actus exchanged words, before blowing the pirate's brains out. With his family armor restored to him, Wrex could finally concentrate fully on the mission proper and rewarding Shepard with his deepest respect. When the crew arrived on the planet Virmire to regroup with a salarian STG squad that had infiltrated the Saren-controlled planet, the team discovered that Saren was working on a cure for the Genophage on the planet, with the intention of using a massive krogan army to strike down all for the Reapers. Shepard agreed with the STG that the facility had to be destroyed, enraging Wrex who felt that his people deserved a cure no matter the cost. Wrex stormed off to the beach, where Shepard followed and forced a confrontation with the krogan. While Wrex admited that Shepard had done more for him than his family, he knew that his people were dying and that Saren could fix that, and that the line between friend and foe was beginning to blur from his perspective. Depending on Shepard's allignment and charm/intimidate stat, Wrex can either be talked down when Shepard points out that Saren's krogan would just be mindless slaves, not real warriors and that the victory over the genophage would be a hollow one, or Shepard was forced to gun down his friend on the beach, or have Ashley Williams do it for him. If Shepard manages to spare Wrex, he will continue to loyally follow Shepard from Virmire to the Mu Relay, which lead to the dead Prothean world Illos, where they would meet Virgil and activate the relay to return to the Citadel to stop Sovereign and Saren from bringing the Repears through the massive relay that the Citadel really is and killing everyone. Wrex and Shepard managed to kill Saren, but the turian's body was taken direct control of by Sovereign, who stripped it down to it's robotic componets and attacked again. Wrex helped to stop the Sovereign-Saren and as a result, kept the Reaper from gaining control of the Citadel, effectivley delaying the arrival for years. Mass Effect 2 After stopping Sovereign during the Battle of the Citadel, Wrex continued to serve alongside Shepard and the crew of the Normandy, but left sometime before they were attacked by an unknown ship. The ship used advanced technology that made the state of the art Normandy look obsolete, and it quickly began to shred the ship apart, killing Navigator Pressley. Shepard forced most of the crew to escape the ship before they could be harmed, but the Commander was less fortunate when Joker refused to abandon the Normandy. Shepard forced the pilot to move, and while he managed to get to the escape pod with Shepard's help, Shepard was critically wounded before joining him, and drifted into space before crashing into the side of a frozen planet, dead. After two years of research, Cerberus was able to revive the Commander through the Lazarus project, and sent Shepard across the galaxy on a mission to stop the Collector's from kidnapping human colonies. Shepard's quest eventually lead to Tuchanka where, assuming he wasn't killed on Virmire, Shepard was greeted by an incredibly jovial Wrex. Wrex revealed that after the end of the Normandy, he returned to his home and used the aftermath of the destruction of the cure on Virmire to take power and begin to unify the krogan clans under the rule of Clan Urdnot, so he could increase his species chances for surviving the genophage. However, just as before, Wrex was drawing flak from other clans that felt his blatant steamrolling of ancient traditions to be disgraceful, and he faced a great deal of opposition. He helped point Shepard in the direction of Mordin Solus' past student, Malleon, who was working with the Blood Pack to fix the genophage through incredibly distasteful and violent means. He also helped Shepard when Grunt began to suffer anxiety and confused emotions, revealing that Grunt needed to go through his Rite of Passage. Shepard and Grunt fought various species of deadly animals native to Tuchanka, culminating in a battle with a Thresher Maw, where the objective was simply to survive. Killing the creature, Shepard and Grunt gained a great deal of fame as it was something no one had pulled off sense Wrex's own Rite. When Grunt's Rite was completed, Gatatog Uvenk and his kraant appear. Having already been opposed to Wrex's unification and allowing Shepard in their culture, Uvenk believes that Grunt would make an excellent weapon against Wrex, but Grunt would hear none of it, and he killed them. Wrex was greatly impressed by his fellow krogan's accomplishments, and happily accepts Shepard's new ally into clan Urdnot. If Wrex was killed on Virmire, Shepard will instead be greeted by Wrex's broodbrother Urdnot Wreav, who is far less hospitable to the Alliance soldier, claiming that the Commander had become an "enemy to all krogan". Mass Effect 3 When the Reapers invaded and began their mass destruction of the civilized galaxy, the Krogan and Turian people came under siege in the same campaign. When Commander Shepard was sent from Earth to unite the alien races under one massive military force to defeat the Reapers, the Commander first went to the Turians. The Turian Primarch, Victus, would agree to pledge his troops to Shepard's cause if they could be compensated by powerful soldiers on Palaven while parts of the Turian Military went elsewhere- Victus wanted Shepard to make an alliance with the Krogan. Wrex returned to the Normandy for the first time in years to join Primarch Victus and the Salarian Dalatrass, Linron for a negotiation. Wrex had only one idea in mind- he would pledge to Krogan to aid the Turians and join the other races in the war with the Reapers, but only if the Genophage was cured. After an extended argument, Wrex revealed that an inside source in the Salarian STG had provided him with information about a group of fertile Krogan women held on the Salarian homeplanet of Sur'Kesh, left over from the experiments of Doctor Mordin Solus' protegee, Maelon. While the Dalatrass objected to any idea about helping to cure the Genophage, Shepard and the Primarch over ruled her. Wrex accompanied Shepard, along with his old team members Garrus Vakarian and Liara T'Soni to Sur'Kesh to recover the females, but the Salarian base there quickly came under siege by Cerberus forces. Wrex commandeered a shuttle to battle Cerberus air units while Shepard and the team moved through waves of Cerberus ground troops, protecting the one surviving Krogan female, Eve, and her doctor from harm while passing them through the security checks. With the female rescued and safe on-board the Normandy, Urdnot Wrex returned to the ship alongside Shepard, refusing to honor his end of the deal until a cure can be spread to all Krogan. Either Mordin Solus or Padon Wilkes (depending on whether or not Mordin survived the Suicide Mission of Mass Effect 2) began to use the DNA or Eve and Wrex to engineer a cure for the Genophage while Wrex himself remained a supervisor in the War Room with Victus. He also tipped off Shepard about a mission beyond the Rachni Relay, undertaken by a squad lead by Shepard's old friend Urdnot Grunt. Wrex hadn't heard back from Grunt's squad and feared that the Rachni may have returned and considered it important enough that Shepard would want to check it out. As Shepard continued his mission, a plan to cure the Genophage was formed- the Shroud, a massive tower that was once used to disperse the Genophage into the atmosphere on Tuchanka to infect the entire population, could be used to disperse the cure as well. Before setting off for the Tuchanka, the Salarian Dalatrass attempted to coerce Shepard into tricking the Krogan to keep them from curing the Genophage, promising the Commander full Salarian support. She detailed a sabotage effort carried out by the STG that left the Shroud damaged and needing repair, giving Shepard the choice to take her deal or walk away. Landing on Tuchanka, the Krogan clans and Shepard engaged in a pitched battle with the Husk forces of the Reapers in the sacred meeting grounds, before Eve delivers a rallying speech to solidify the union of the Krogan clans. Forming up a massive convoy, the Krogan forces move out to reach the Shroud, despite heavy enemy resistance, including a Reaper Destroyer. During the ride over, Shepard can choose to reveal the Salarian sabotage to Wrex, giving the team ample time to prepare for it. Shortly after, damage created by the Reaper halts the convoy. The Turian air support, already pledged to a flight plan and unable to pull back, begin their attack on the Reaper without ground reinforcements, and one of the crashing Turian vessels separates Shepard's team from Wrex and his vehicle, forcing the Commander to find a work-around. While Shepard navigated an ancient Krogan city underground, Wrex and the caravan traveled an alternate route, and Eve hatched a plan to use Kalros, the "Mother of all Thresher Maws" to attack the Reaper. With Kalros in pursuit, Shepard rejoined Wrex's vehicle and pushed forward to attack the Reaper forces at the Shroud, eventually releasing the cure on the Krogan people. Finally free, Wrex pledges Krogan troops to aid the war effort while planning to rebuild his people's world and culture over time. If Shepard doesn't reveal the Sabotage of the Shroud, the Commander will be forced to kill Mordin or Wilkes before the Salarian is able to fix it and actually distribute the cure. This deed becomes clear to Wrex later on, who reveals that he had more than one contact in the STG, and they told Wrex about Shepard's deal with the Dalatrass. Enraged, Wrex attacked Shepard on the Citadel, forcing Shepard to kill him- either by shooting him personally or calling the C-Sec guards on him. It's also mentioned by C-Sec Commander Bailey that Wrex's body would likely be too big to fit in the morgue, and would likely be launched into space. If Shepard did reveal the deception, Wrex would personally lead the Krogan forces on Earth when Shepard finally launched the attack to take it back, giving a final good bye to his old friend. If Wrex was killed in Mass Effect, Wreav would continue to take his place. Behind the Scenes Wrex is one of Mass Effect's most popular charcers due in no small part to his gordian-knot-cutting-bluntness and dry sense of sarcastic humor, and lead to him being awarded a "Best Sidekick of the Year" award from the Official Xbox Magazine. Wrex spawned a mini-meme in the Mass Effect community from his dialouge tree- "Wrex." "Shepard." "I should go." was one of the more popular Mass Effect memes during the first game, but slowly began to decrease in steam after the second game's release, though it still pops up in places. Appearances * Mass Effect (2007) * Mass Effect 2 (2010) * Mass Effect 3 (2013) Category:Bioware Category:Mass Effect Category:Alien Category:Party Member Category:RPG Category:Characters